


Cinquecento milioni di stelle

by Illunis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Illunis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raramente la sua adorata Chevrolet Impala del '67 si era fermata e mai, nel modo più assoluto, ne aveva ricavato qualcosa di positivo. Fino a quel giorno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinquecento milioni di stelle

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Harinezumi (di FW)  
> Rating: Pg 15  
> Genere: AU, Romantico, Introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: Slash, direi con una leggera nota di angst; e a pensarci bene Dean mi è sfuggito di mano ed è un po' troppo dolce.  
> Conteggio Parole: 1764  
> Riassunto: Raramente la sua adorata Chevrolet Impala del '67 si era fermata e mai, nel modo più assoluto, ne aveva ricavato qualcosa di positivo. Fino a quel giorno.  
> Disclaimer: Allora, Supernatural appartiene a chi ne ha i diritti, il “Piccolo Principe” a Antoine De Saint-Exupéry (che stimerò in eterno), “Ramble on” a quei megalomani dei Led Zeppelin che non hanno nemmeno voluto concedere i diritti delle loro song per Supernatural. Ovviamente non li detesto per questo. Certo che no.  
> Note: Completamente ispirata al Piccolo Principe [all’inizio doveva arrivare, come rating, alla tanto temuta R (se si conta da dove è nata questa cosuccia è già tanto che sia una Pg 15, ù.ù)], e aiutata dal tenero romanticismo di Jealousy and first kiss di Lily Castiel Winchester.  
> Dedica: A tutte le fan delle Destiel con i miei calorosi e zuccherosi auguri di natale♥, con un aggiunta di un gran bacione per Nenredhel per le sue meravigliose recensioni.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Scritta molti anni fa (un lusto all'incirca) la pubblico qui perché:  
> a) l'adoro  
> b) questo sito è molto comodo e intuitivo al contrario del male assoluto che è diventato EFP con il suo alto tasso di fangirling che non sanno nemmeno come è fatto un dizionario figurarsi usarlo.  
> Quindi eccoci qui, con una delle poche mie vecchie storie che riesco ancora a leggere senza imbarazzarmi e chiedermi "ma che diamine ho scritto?"  
> Per le altre destiel vi rimando a EFP (stesso nick) e a livejournal (jolanda_furiosa) \o/
> 
> Buona lettura

  
In un lugubre e triste lamento la piccola bambina di Dean si fermò.  
L’uomo proruppe in una sfilza incalcolabile d’imprecazioni, non solo per i patimenti della sua adorata Impala del ’67, ma per l’enorme sfortuna cadutagli addosso: era in pieno deserto, miglia e miglia lontano da un qualsivoglia centro abitato. Destino volle che suo padre avesse avuto la pazienza d’insegnarli quel minimo di meccanica per poter riparare i più frequenti guasti al motore. Di buon lena si mise all’opera, non era certo il tipo da piangere sul latte - o per meglio dire - benzina versata, senza badare al crudele sole che picchiava o alla sete che l’assaliva.  
Fu per lui una vera sorpresa sentire una voce al di sopra delle note di Ramble on.  
« Cosa stai facendo? » si ripeté la voce alle sue spalle. Dean trasalì, voltandosi.  
Vi trovò un uomo dal bell’aspetto: un poco più alto di lui, capelli scuri ed arruffati, viso spigoloso puntinato da una rada barba. Ma ciò che colpiva maggiormente  
erano gli occhi: luminosi e azzurri come l’acqua cristallina d’un isola tropicale.  
« Cosa stai facendo? » ripeté l’uomo.  
« Sto riparando il motore. » rispose automaticamente, ancora intento ad osservarlo. Aveva delle meravigliose labbra, piene e golose, dal sublime disegno. Non gli era mai capitato di rimaner incantato in tal modo nell’osservare un uomo. D’accordo, ammettiamolo. Nella sua lunga e rocambolesca carriera di seduttore, specialmente agli esordi, aveva avuto modo d’aggiungere nel suo curriculum vitae un paio d’esperienze con i suoi simili, ma mai aveva provato un’istintiva e magnetica attrazione immediatamente dopo aver incontrato qualcuno.  
« Un motore? » l’uomo s’avvicinò, la fronte aggrottata. « Cos’è un motore? »  
Si riscosse, ridendo fissò le proprie iridi d’un fresco verde alle sue, rispondendogli canzonatoriamente: « Ma da che pianeta vieni? »  
« Non vengo da un pianeta, ma da una stella. » rivelò osservando attentamente quel strano agglomerato di cilindri e cubi grigi che è il motore per gli inesperti: l’uomo dava l’impressione di non aver mai visto nulla si simile.  
« Si certo, da una stella. » sicuramente aveva preso un colpo di sole, e non conosceva i modi di dire « Cosa ci fai qui, in mezzo al nulla? »  
« Qui? » lo pronunciò come a chiedere conferma della sua presenza in quel luogo, forse, non tanto all’altro ma più a sé stesso. Intanto Dean riprese il suo essenziale lavoro al motore della piccola, sotto l’attento sguardo del perplesso uomo.  
« Dean » pronunciò poco dopo, per rompere la monotonia di quel lavoro, e notando che l’altro l’osservava confuso (aveva piegato leggermente la testa di lato in un modo talmente infantile e dolce che lo fece sorridere) chiarì la frase:  
« Il mio nome è Dean. »  
« Oh » fu tutto quello che disse.  
Asciugandosi la fronte - il sole picchiava ancora violentemente nonostante stesse per calare - Dean appoggiò le mani alla carrozzeria facendo cadere il volto fra le sue spalle, quasi per celare il riso che gli era spuntato a colorare il suo volto.  
« Sulla stella dove tu vivi non si usa dire il proprio nome a chi si incontra per la prima volta? » chiese dopo essersi rialzato.  
« Scusami. » Fece sprofondare le mani nelle tasche « Non sono molto abituato a parlare, la mia stella è talmente piccola che vi abito solamente io. »  
« E non viene nessuno a trovarti? » Non vedeva che male c’era ad assecondarlo nella sua strana pazzia.  
« Siamo tutti talmente indaffarati a proteggere ciò che ci viene affidato che non abbiamo mai il tempo di parlare o d’incontrarci. » Fissò il cielo: iniziava a sanguinare d’un dorato ed intenso vermiglio.  
Spossato da quel caldo - comunque ora doveva essere tutto a posto - chiuse il cofano motore, appoggiandovisi sopra. Con un cenno lo invitò ad imitarlo.  
« E dimmi cosa dovete proteggere te e i tuoi compagni? »  
« Varie cose. » Perse lo sguardo lungo l’ampio orizzonte spoglio di qualsivoglia montagna o collina.  
« Per esempio? » Chissà quale consistenza avevano le sue labbra.  
« Pianeti, alberi, persone. »  
« Cos’è? Siete una specie di guardiani? » la sua voce era impregnata d’una nota d’umorismo. S’umettò le labbra secche dalla sete chiedendosi se era un idiota. Entro qualche minuto sarebbe morto di sete e lui cosa stava facendo? Parlava con un pazzo che si credeva un super alieno venuto da una stella (questa gli era nuova) invece di mettere in moto la sua piccola e andarsene in città. Ma quell’uomo aveva un’inspiegabile attrattiva su di lui: non riusciva a volgere altrove né lo sguardo né i pensieri.  
« Siamo degli angeli.» voltò il viso. Ora le sue iridi erano d’un magnifico blu notte, profonde come gli abissi degli oceani. Dean s’abbeverò di quei occhi estasiato dalla loro purezza.  
« Sei sceso sulla terra per dissetarmi? » Quali sciocchezze stava pronunciando la sua bocca? Sicuramente era impazzito pure lui.  
Eppure qualcosa dentro la sua anima gli bisbigliava d’assecondare il proprio corpo, l’istinto.  
« Sì » il presunto angelo s’alzò dal cofano del Impala posizionandosi fra Dean e il tramonto: la tiepida e brillante chioma del sole incorniciava la sua sagoma; il volto si fuse con il cielo regalandogli l’aspetto d’un essere sovrannaturale.  
« Tu sei l’angelo che veglia su di me? » rammentò la frase che sua madre era solita sussurrargli mettendolo a letto; pronunciandola appena.  
«Il mio nome è Castiel e la mia luce vive solamente nei pressi della tua anima. »  
Sorrise e il suo volto s’illuminò: più intenso del sole, più sublime della pallida luce della luna fu quel piegarsi di labbra. Un’incredibile pace si proruppe nel cuore di Dean ed un intensa flemma pervase il suo corpo. Non provava né freddo né caldo, non era spossato, non aveva fame: più nulla gli doleva.  
« Ho sete. » soffiò pacatamente, rapito dalla visione che gli riempiva gli occhi. Sicuramente egli era una creatura divina.  
« Dissetati. » rispose l’angelo avvicinandosi a lui e offrendogli le sue carnose labbra.  
E Dean le raccolse assaggiandole come dolci e succosi frutti estivi. Erano morbide come pesche mature, dolci come ciliegie, succose come more.  
Ne succhiò il labbro inferiore, mordicchiandone la morbida e rosea carne, gustandone il dolce sapore e leccandone il contorno. Portò una mano fra i capelli scoprendoli un po’ secchi - quindi nemmeno quella sublime visone era perfetta? - gemendo alla forte presa di Castiel sul suo fianco e al contatto con la sua voluttuosa lingua. Più mordeva, succhiava e si dilettava con la bocca dell'altro più si assetava e ne godeva.  
Premette il carpo contro il suo stringendone il viso ed un fianco cercando d’annullare ogni spazio fra loro. Più si fondeva e s’avvicinava alle sue membra maggiori erano le sensazioni e la completezza che ne ricavava. Ma non era nulla di carnale (se non in una piccola parte): quelle miliardi di sensazioni, quei piccoli ed infiniti spilli di piacere che si conficcavano nel suo essere, in ogni punto che aderiva perfettamente al corpo di Castiel, gli donavano una tale estasi da far elidere ogni altra sensazione, da annientare ogni razionalità o bisogno. Si sentiva completo, perfetto.  
« Cosa sei tu? » ansimò sulle sue labbra « Perché mi fai questo effetto? » gli accarezzò una guancia esaminandone la consistenza e la forma.  
« Sono un angelo. » chinò il viso verso la mano che lo cullava socchiudendo gli occhi « Ma non comprendo perché mi sento così bene vicino a te.»  
« Hai detto che la tua luce vive solamente vicino alla mia anima. » Stava letteralmente impazzendo. Da quando in qua si comportava in una maniera talmente sdolcinata?  
« Sì » sollevò le palpebre incorniciandogli il volto con le mani « Perché se un angelo non ha niente o nessuno da proteggere viene inglobato nella luce del Padre. »  
« Moriresti senza di me? »  
« Non sei l’unica anima che devo proteggere, » gli accarezzò le guance muovendo lentamente i pollici scrutando ogni dettaglio del volto cinto fra le sue mani « Ma ora... » le iridi si fermarono nei suoi occhi. « Credo di non poter vivere senza di te » incurvò le sopracciglia. « È così strano. Ho sempre vegliato su di te ma mai prima d’ora ho sentito il bisogno di restarti vicino. Forse è per questo che ci è severamente proibito avvicinarsi a coloro che proteggiamo. »  
Dean rise, le labbra che andarono a sfiorare i palmi di Castiel.  
« A forza di spiarmi ti sarai innamorato di me. » Rise di nuovo, d’una risata cristallina.  
Colmò il vuoto che li separava facendo collimare perfettamente le loro labbra. L’unione delle loro carni rosee era così perfetta da essere quasi sfacciata: come poteva godere così tanto d’un contatto talmente casto e leggero?  
Era quasi una beffa alla tanto decantata estasi dell’amor carnale. Gemette al pensiero di quali sensazioni potesse provare ad unirsi carnalmente a lui.  
« Dean » lo chiamarono le sue labbra.  
« Castiel » rispose, stringendolo a sé.  
« Devo ritornare fra le stelle. » L’angelo gli accarezzò il collo passando le dita fra i suoi sottili, corti capelli; poi si staccò da lui lasciando che la fredda aere delle prima sera si ponesse fra loro. Mai smise d’ammirare le lucenti sfaccettature delle smeraldine iridi dell’altra anima. Il tempo d’un altro respiro e la totale oscurità sarebbe scesa su quella terra e il tiepido vento che ora li accarezzava avrebbe ceduto il posto ad una brezza più fredda.  
« Ritornerai? » Un nuovo sospiro del cielo soffiò sui loro volti.  
« Non lo so. Forse. » Aveva distolto lo sguardo alzandolo al cielo. Stette in silenzio, senza muoversi, come se stesse dialogando con le stelle.  
« Io vivo della tua anima » le sue iridi celesti rincontrarono le loro amanti.  
« Ed io vivo della tua. »  
Una follata di vento riempì gli occhi di Dean di sabbia; infastidito li chiuse, stropicciandoli.  
Quando li riaprì Castiel non c’era più. Al suo posto, dinanzi e dentro di lui, v’era solamente la desolazione della solitudine.  
Alzò il volto al scuro manto della notte fissando le stelle.

 

 

 

_« [...] E poi ti voglio fare un regalo… »_  
Rise ancora.  
« Ah! Ometto, ometto mio, mi piace sentire questo riso! »  
« E sarà proprio questo il mio regalo… [...] »  
« Che cosa vuoi dire? »  
« Gli uomini hanno delle stelle che non sono le stesse.  
Per gli uni, quelli che viaggiano, le stelle sono delle guide. [...]  
Per gli altri, che sono dei sapienti, sono dei problemi.  
Per il mio uomo d’affari erano dell’oro.  
Ma tutte queste stelle stanno zitte.  
Tu, tu avrai delle stelle come nessuno ha...»  
« Che cosa vuoi dire? »  
« Quando tu guarderai il cielo, la notte,  
visto che io abiterò in una di esse,  
visto che io riderò in una di esse,  
allora sarò per te come se tutte le stelle ridessero.  
Tu avrai, tu solo, delle stelle che sanno ridere. »  
E rise ancora.  
« E quanto ti sarai consolato (ci si consola sempre),  
sarai contento d’avermi conosciuto. [...]  
E aprirai a volte la finestra, così, per il piacere…  
E i tuoi amici saranno stupiti di vederti ridere guardando il cielo.  
Allora tu dirai: “Sì, le stelle mi fanno sempre ridere!”  
E ti crederanno pazzo. »

  


Il Piccolo Principe,  
Antoine De Saint-Exupéry,  
capitolo XXVI

 

 

Ps. Il titolo l’ho ripreso da un passo particolare del Piccolo Prinicipe (cap. XXVI), ove cinquecento milioni è la quantità, metaforica, dei regali d’addio che il protagonista e il principe si scambiano (come Dean e Cass, alla fine, si donano vicendevolmente l’anima). È un numero sicuramente particolare per l’autore dato che lo riprende in diversi contesti.

 


End file.
